


Under The Influence

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Chapter 2 is just crack, Come Inflation, Comedy, Condoms, Cop Fetish, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Safer Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, keith is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Keith wasn't that drunk and he wasn't a slut, damn it. The reason he was being fucked by a cop in the back of a police cruiser was totally irrelevant to both of those, okay? COINCIDENCE.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, hel~ _lo_ , Officer Hardbody,” Keith slurred out before he had a chance to think better of it. “What good luck has brought you to my window this fine evening?”

The police officer snorted out a laugh through his nose, one fine eyebrow quirked up as he drawled back, “Well that’d be the shit driving on your part, sir.” He knocked on the car’s door frame with a knuckle. “You have any idea how many, ah. Lanes you were driving in tonight?”

Keith racked his brain, swirling in a drunken fog. “I’m gonna guess several?”

Another laugh, and now the handsome swarthy cop was leaning in far enough for Keith to get a good whiff of strong unmask alpha. Ooh, he wasn’t surprised since most cops were actually alphas, but DAMN did this guy have to smell as good as he looked? Unfaiiirrrrr.

“Why don’t you step out of the car, sir?” The cop still had a laugh in his voice, and as Keith fumbled for the door handle he finally caught sight of the letters ‘McClain’ gleaming off his name tag.

He teetered elegantly out of his car, wobbling into a stand without looking like too much of a jackass in the process. Keith did not remember every single step in the proceedings, but he WAS pretty sure he tried to fellate the breathalyzer test, which honestly probably deserved to get him arrested for that act alone.

Keith had only had one drink, but he was a lightweight and that one drink had hit him hard. He probably should have known better than to drive but he didn’t drink often enough to be able to tell when he was drunk, ironically enough, and the result was now a tall latino alpha cop bending him over the hood of his own car while Keith wasn’t sober enough to separate this as a non-sexy event in his brain.

He smelled fucking amazing and his hands were big and warm on Keith’s body, and fuck god DAMN it was not soon enough since his last heat had ended like, _yesterday_ and everything felt too hot instead of like… whatever was actually appropriate here. Not horny, probably.

The alpha smelled like he wasn’t completely unaffected by Keith’s obvious come-hither scent himself, which in Keith’s tipsy mind was enough reason by itself to stick his ass up on display while he was being frisked for weapons. The cop’s grip was strong and felt like heaven as large hands quickly roamed up and down Keith’s sides and legs, and when his hands dipped into Keith’s front pockets to check for drugs or whathaveyou it felt so good Keith couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Officer Mcclain cursed thickly behind him, and when he went to check Keith’s back pockets he DEFINITELY spent a little bit too long with his hands on Keith’s ass. Not that Keith objected, all but shaking his butt in the alpha’s face in encouragement and earning a generous squeeze to his backside in return.

“Oh my god, how did I get the slutty drunk omega,” the cop mumbled to himself, before the cold metal of handcuffs were slipping around Keith’s thin wrists. Before he could enjoy it as being kinky he was being hauled up by his wrists, escorted with disappointing gentility into the back of a police cruiser. “Just settle down back there, I’ll take you to the drunk tank and someone can… deal with you in the morning.”

Keith pouted, slumping back into the seat with a sigh. Well this was a lame way to sober up. Especially since he was still horny as the devil.

He hadn’t been pulled over anywhere near the police station however, and before they could even drive two blocks away the radio was sounding. As his tipsy ass was currently low priority in the face of actual ongoing crime, Keith ended up riding backseat as Officer Hotalpha zipped all over the city to deal with… MORE petty low-interest criminals! But at least no one joined him in the backseat so Keith could keep flirting the entire time. Which he did, even as he slowly sobered up in the backseat because he was in a car reeking like a hotbox of sexy bothered alpha and it was impossible NOT to stay horny. So very fucking _horny_.

It was probably an hour later before there was a solid few minutes of silence as they drove. Long enough for Keith to wonder aloud, “You know I’m not really drunk anymore, is there anyway that technicality could like… get me dropped off at my car to go back home?” He paused. “I’ll still take the DUI, but I’m really not up for a cold crowded cell tonight…?”

For a few long seconds, Officer McClain didn’t respond. “...You reek of heatstink, it’d be like sending a rabbit into a dog pound,” he mumbled, which Keith resented the implication of a little bit.

“Hey I’m horny and kind of slutty, that’s not the same as having a big sign saying ‘Victim’ on my forehead.” He flopped backwards on the seat, watching the cop’s eyes follow his legs in the rearview mirror as he waved them in the air. “If I still wanna get fucked it’s because _you_ still smell like you wanna fuck me.”

McClain didn’t say anything else, but after a few minutes it became obvious they were driving back to where Keith’s car had been left on the side of the road, and NOT towards the police station.

Keith grinned to himself, squirming into the seat a little. “Thank god, I’m so wet I fucking soaked through this underwear.”

“Jesus FUCKING christ,” his cop declared, and suddenly Keith was on his side not because he was rolling around seductively but instead because the car had jerked into a sudden halt at the side of the road.

Keith blinked, looking around to realize he didn’t know where they were. An empty road, maybe near Demontreville Trail? There was no one around there, his car wasn’t this far out and there weren’t even any streetlamps…

When the back door jerked open, it was on the passenger’s side and not the driver. Keith realized why he’d gone to the trouble of walking all the way around to the other side of the SUV with a smirk when Officer McClain hovered in the open door frame, two hands planted on either side of it and blocking Keith from any potential escape routes.

Keith did not attempt to escape. He smirked up at Officer McClain with a coy tilt of his head, shuffling over to where the alpha was looming over him to swing one leg out of the car. “Oh, since I’m not in trouble anymore does that mean you’ll finally let me take care of _this_ for you?” Keith drawled, sliding his foot to the general area of his arresting officer’s visible erection.

His foot was shoved away unceremoniously. “Fuck it I don’t even cared if I get fired for this anymore,” he muttered in a gravelly voice, though if it was to himself or Keith he wasn’t even sure. It didn’t matter though - all that mattered was that his hands were going to his belt, and Keith watched with obsessive interest as the dark slacks were unzipped inches from his eager face.

“Oh my, Mr. Police Officer,” Keith practically purred once the alpha’s cock sprung free, massive and appetizing. “You really _are_ packing an impressive weapon, aren’t you?”

“It’s Lance,” came the exasperated reply, like he couldn’t believe he was really fucking a horny drunk in the backseat of his cruiser. Which was fair, because if you asked Keith what he was going to be doing tonight… “This is just close enough to the Wrong kind of dirty that I at least wanna be on a first-name basis.”

“Keith,” Keith answered back in a fast mumble as he dove in, totally unbothered by his still being handcuffed as he sucked the tip of… he guessed _Lance’s_ cock into his watering mouth.

It was thick, and and it was too big to fit more than just the head in his mouth from this awkward angle, and it was EXACTLY what Keith wanted. It even tasted perfect, raw unwashed alpha filling up his mouth and he just couldn't fucking WAIT to get this thing in his pussy, please please PLEASE can he get stuffed full by this gorgeous monster tonight??

One of Officer Lance’s hands fell into Keith’s hair, and appreciative sigh shuddering out of his mouth as Keith squirmed his tongue. It wasn’t long before he was using that hand to guide Keith’s head further down his cock, a gentle little encouraging push Keith could have shaken off if he liked. He preferred not to though, loving the little thrill of having his throat forced open as he regulated his breathing through his nose so he could keep taking more in without gagging.

What proceeded was… not a blowjob to be proud of, honestly. Keith was too eager and having his hands bound behind his back was sexy as hell but ultimately unhelpful in the actual fellatio process and every time he accidentally choked himself he had to pull off and catch his breath. It almost would have been hotter if McClain hadn’t let him and had just fucked Keith’s throat while he gagged, but since they were complete fucking strangers Keith guessed he DID prefer him politely letting Keith breathe. Lack of safewords, and all.

Even if it was below his usual standards, it was hardly impeding the enjoyment. They were both aching for it from the hour of flirting and long-term exposure to each other’s aroused scents, and Keith happily gorged himself until there was drool running down his chin and precome flavoring his entire abused mouth.

“Fuuuuck,” Lance cursed again, low and long and half-wrecked with his need. He was yanking Keith’s head off of him by the hair in a hard jerk, and for a moment that went on a bit too long they just held eye contact like that, with Keith’s head held still in a grip by his sweaty bangs.

He was being tossed backwards in an instant, shoved off so that the alpha could manhandle Keith and flip him over onto his stomach. Keith squeaked when his face hit the leather, unable to brace himself with the handcuffs and forced easily into hanging ass-up half out of the car.

A thrill of anticipation came out as a whine as he felt his own pants being yanked down, exposing his ass to the cold night air that sent a different kind of shiver down his spine when a breeze hit the slick-damp skin of his twitching hole. He wasn’t cold for long however, strong hands yanking his hips flush with Lance’s, hard cock sliding against the crease of Keith’s ass.

“You want it?” the officer asked in a gruff voice, grinding against Keith’s ass and sliding the length of his cock in between the slick folds of his pussy.

“God yes,” Keith practically begged, only for a pitiful whine to squeal out of his throat when the alpha pulled back instead of thrusting _in_.

There were a few long seconds of absent torture before Keith realized he heard the plastic rustle of a condom being opened, which, oh. Yeah that was a good idea, actually.

It was as a result a few more agonizing moments of waiting, one of the cop’s hands sliding between his legs to play with the lips of his pussy to distract him while he fumbled with the rubber. It worked, Keith couldn’t concentrate on anything that wasn’t hot fingers or how painfully horny he was for more, until FINALLY he had the blunt head of a hard alpha cock pressing against his hole in a bid for entrance.

Keith’s body swallowed him up in an instant, the head of the alpha’s cock breaching his dripping wet cunt when Keith shoved his hips back to eat it up. Both of them swore and shook bodily, and even the plasticy feel of the condom was welcome when it came with the breach of a thick alpha cock finally filling up his hungry pussy, burning him from the inside out.

“Holy crow,” The alpha gasped, and when he rocked his hips a little Keith could tell he wasn’t even all the way inside yet, yes yes YES thank god he was so fucking BIG it was exactly what Keith had been craving. “How the fuck is a slut like you this _tight_?”

“Not a slut,” Keith denied again in a contended slur, because the derogatory name was less degrading than it was hot when he was stuffed full of strange dick like this and it was just a little bit true. “Just…” The little rocks were still a bit painful stretching out his inner rim, but it was the GOOD kind of pain, mixed in with the leftover greed of his heat to make everything feel solid and real. “Just had a bad heat end, and,” he found himself moaning into the leather of the seat under his face as he was rocked into it with small little jolts of hip-on-hip friction. And, for some reason, admitted out loud in a final rushed whine on a particularly deep thrust: “ _And I have a thing for cops._ ”

There was a pause, followed by a deep, throaty laugh that rattled down Keith’s spine pleasantly. “Where did you even _come_ from,” Lance muttered in a way that said it was more a question to himself than to Keith, like perhaps he had stumbled on some kind of wet dream come true and was still trying to cope. But his hands were once again firm on Keith’s hips, digging into his ass to yank it backwards onto his cock while he started fucking Keith without any of the testing gentility of the start.

He’d only been barely fucking Keith before, a sweet slide in and out of the clutch of his pussy that didn’t try to force itself all the way in at a pace his still-tight cunt wouldn’t be able to easily handle. But after that the officer gave in and finally started on the ruthless fucking Keith had been after from the start, holding his ass up where he wanted while he slammed his fat cock as deep into Keith’s throbbing pussy as it could be shoved.

The slap of skin on skin was wet and disgusting, and completely drown out by Keith’s voice. He was usually pretty quiet during sex, had gone his whole heat without losing his voice like some omegas because instead of screaming Keith only ever had the habit of letting out a few ow moans. But last week in his heat he’d be by himself and unsatisfied, and right NOW Keith was getting his brains pounded out through his pussy, and he was letting his voice loose into a cacophony of happy omega whining he’d be ashamed of if he thought he was anywhere near enough to an open street for someone to hear.

But there wasn’t. It was just Keith and the alpha, who had started growling at Keith’s high-pitched whimpering moans in what sounded to Keith’s ears like perfect harmony with his own. That sound wasn’t as loud as the creaking of the car bouncing on it’s wheels as Officer McClain fucked him, a hard squeak that was so rhythmically sexual in nature it made Keith feel raw and dirty and and as truly slutty as he’d been called just minutes ago.

He loved it. Let loose and finally let himself finally go wild the way he was never allowed during heats, when he had to be too conscious of keeping his head straight and not being taken advantage of by an alpha during his most vulnerable time. But somehow, even though he barely even knew this guy’s name and they were in the middle of nowhere and Keith was HANDCUFFED for fuck’s sake, instead of feeling trapped and afraid Keith was just becoming more excited and animalistic in his pleasure.

He was moving, too, trying to rock his hips backwards to swallow up more of that wonderful cock. But his mind was a mess and he was drooling puddles into the car seat he was screaming into and the alpha behind him was giving him no quarter, only letting Keith squirm against him for a few short minutes before he was bending over Keith and taking hold of his handcuff-bound wrists with one big hand, soon trapped between both of their bodies as he pinned Keith down with his weight to splay him flat on the seat on his stomach.

And oh heavens above and hell below his weight was so hot and so GOOD pressing down on Keith’s back, all hard muscles and strong alpha musk and his cock was bigger than anyone Keith had ever taken before. He was surrounded by this alpha, drowning in him until nothing was left in Keith’s head but the hard slap of flesh on flesh and drive of cock filling up his aching cunt.

“Come on, slut-baby,” The alpha growled, biting at his ear. “You were so wild a second ago, what happened? Don’t tell me I already fucked you into brainless goo, I wasn’t done enjoying all that spunk you have in you yet.”

“N-Not a slut,” Keith denied in a thick slur, even though the name had him throbbing to the edge of an orgasm. Even though it was kind of true. “Horny, not a slut,” he tried to claim anyway, shifting his shoulders to try and unpin himself from the car seat just for the sake pretending he still had dignity left.

The alpha laughed again, and oh god why did that sound have to be so HOT Keith was gonna lose it he was gonna come for sure. And then that asshole alpha cop meat-head JERK had to deliver a single slap to the fat of Keith’s ass, and whatever he whispered into his ear was completely lost because Keith was shaking his way into an orgasm that he probably also screamed for. Hard to tell. He couldn’t feel much besides his body turning inside out, imploding from the G-spot outward.

Did he say shaking, by the way? Because that’s what he did. His whole body trembled with vibrations, the overstimulation of still being fucked straight through his orgasm making him thrash and writhe beneath the strange alpha, like Keith was trying to buck him off to stop it all now but also keep his cock drawn in as deep as possible at the same time.

Officer Lance held him down for it, slowed his thrusts but never actually stopped. Slapped Keith’s ass again, probably because he’d noticed how Keith reacted LAST time and knew it would draw the aftershocks of another tiny orgasm out of him while he continued rocking greedily into Keith’s pulsating, soaking wet cunt.

Just when it started to feel like it was all too much and bordered on painful instead of good, Lance was pulling out. Keith had time to take one or two deep breaths and that was about it, but he was already being rolled over onto his back in an example of manhandling that seemed WAY too easy considering how long they’d already been going at it.

The alpha’s stamina reserves apparently remained yet untapped, because he was hauling Keith’s hips up flush against his own and already sliding his swollen cock back into Keith. It felt even better this time than it had the first seconds it had gone in, a rock-hard rod of perfect size throbbing with heat and filling Keith’s still-sensitive passage up so full he didn’t even notice the handcuffs digging into his back where he was laying on them in a way that probably should have been uncomfortable.

That part didn’t actually last long, because his legs were being hauled up and thrown over the cops shoulders so the backs of Keith’s thighs were pressed flush with the officer’s chest, hips tipped up in the air so that only Keith’s shoulders were making contact with the seat at the arch of his spine. And now instead of pinning him down or yanking him backwards the alpha was holding Keith UP to fuck him, playing with Keith’s entire body weight like he was nothing more than a blow-up doll to be tossed around.

The thought of being used like a toy should also have been another turn off. It wasn’t. It just added to the same excitement stirring in his blood that the handcuffs and open street were, making everything feel even filthier and reminding him of how out of character and kind of just plain _stupid_ letting himself be fucked like this was. Maybe not the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life but definitely up there, and definitely WORTH it because holy shit was this ever the best dicking Keith had ever gotten in his sad life.

The alpha was going wild on Keith now, snapping his hips into his and pounding his oversized cock into Keith’s cunt like he was trying to split him open from the inside out. Keith let the universe narrow down to just that feeling, just the hard shove of perfect alpha cock stirring up his insides and make him almost ready to _beg_ to feel his knot. It was swelling up at the base but not punching inside, just slapping against Keith’s rim and even though he wasn’t as deep as he had been before when he’d been able to get his cock all the way inside Keith was still tight enough even at this worn-out stage for it to hardly make that much of a difference in sensation. God, not when he was this big to begin with, and Keith could only IMAGINE how it’d feel to be plugged full of that huge knot too, to be soaked not just with his own fluids but musky alpha come leaking out of his overstuffed hole…

“Come on,” Keith heard himself whining, his own cock slapping against his belly at every thrust. “Come on come on I want it, I _need_ it!”

He wasn’t even sure himself what he was begging for at this point, considering he hardly had time to take a knot in this situation. But he was desperate and another orgasm was cresting and the smell of raw alpha sex was filling up every sense that wasn’t been dominated by what he could feel in his pussy and he just fucking WANTED. Wanted _everything_ , even if it was unreasonable.

The alpha cop was growling and swearing, hands digging into where he was holding Keith’s ass up hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. In between his panted curses were scattered praises for Keith, mindless compliments that only made Keith’s whimpering louder and more pathetic in response. Fuck it wasn’t fair this had been such a bad idea, Keith was getting TOO much of what he wanted and now he wanted to keep this damned alpha instead of leaving it as the one-night stand this really needed to be…

“Gonna come,” Lance was warning, now leaning over into the car to hover over Keith’s face. “I’m gonna fill up that slut pussy of yours, give you what you _need_.”

Keith pried his eyes open, and almost regretted it when he did. Jesus christ, when he’d been leaning into Keith’s window he’d been to drunk to even really notice how fucking HANDSOME this man was, sharp features and blue eyes staring right into Keith’s as sweat beaded down the smooth dark skin of his jaw.

He didn’t feel it when Lance came. That was because his own cock had finally been grabbed at about the same time, the sensation of a hot hand closing around the soft flesh of his dick so surprisingly intense Keith couldn’t register much else in his brain besides ‘Oh, here’s another orgasm!’

No, seriously. Being a male omega had the distinct advantage of having two sets of genitals to come with at the same time if properly stimulated, and boy HOWDY was he getting all kinds of the proper stimulation. His entire body shook, he flailed and thrashed and _screamed_ , a mess of wetness erupting everywhere as he squirted and busted all over his own belly.

When his brain fuzzed back into his head the thrusts were slowing down into a few last jerks, the alpha cop breathing heavily into his ear as he hunched over Keith’s prone form. Even though he hadn’t gotten his knot in he still stayed buried in Keith for a few long minutes while they both calmed down, which was probably good since Keith was still so sensitive pulling out would probably have kind of hurt.

He stayed laying down in the back seat catching his breath, immediately missing the body heat when officer McClain sat up and pulled out. And then jolted up when he heard a mutter of “Uh-oh,” looking down to see a bare cock slide out of his cunt. “Uh, I think it might be fine, it came off just now so I don’t think anything spilled?”

There was still a hint of worry in the alpha’s voice, and Keith could feel long fingers reaching in to search his still-fluttering pussy. He squirmed a little as the fingers caught the lost latex, and gasped as he felt it being carefully tugged out.

He probably shouldn’t have looked, but the feel was so distinct Keith couldn’t help it. The fingers and cock were both gone but he still felt used and bloated and **full** , and it didn’t take long to realize why when he looked down and watched the used condom being pulled free of his body, so full of alpha come it was like passing a water balloon. It was weird and gross and HOT, and Keith shivered and let loose one final moan as it finally slipped out to leave him a used, trembling mess on the leather.

The alpha groaned loudly and thumped down, laying on the floor of the open back seat. “Fuck, I gotta get those handcuffs off you,” he muttered lowly, to which Keith sighed and started to wiggle.

A few seconds of struggling and he was tossing the handcuffs at the cop. “Zipties are more effective, I gotta practically break my hands to get out of those.”

The sound of the officer’s laugh was light, and kind of pretty. Fuck.

Keith wasn’t gonna be able to wash the smell of alpha sex off of him for days. But for right now it was pretty nice to bask in it.

\--

For someone who’d gotten laid two nights ago, Lance was feeling pretty stressed.

No, not because he’d been caught and fired for fucking a slightly drunk (but completely able to consent) omega in the back of his cruiser. That, fortunately, had not been noticed, even though it really, REALLY should have gotten him in trouble.

At this particular moment, Lance was feeling stressed for a specific reason, actually. That being, the mysterious and slightly but not totally slutty omega he’d been pretending he wasn’t obsessed with thinking about. Was here. IN the police station. And even worse than being here under arrest, he was talking cheerfully to Lieutenant Shirogane like they were old friends, or - oh god, they looked like they could be brothers, PLEASE don't let his boss’s little brother be the guy he’d fucked!

It took a while but Lance finally got a chance to finally pull Keith aside and talk to him alone. “ _What_ ,” he did not hiss because he was not panicking, “Are you doing here?”

“I’ve got business with my cousin,” the omega said casually, just barely smirking at Lance. “As far as I knew you might as well have just been wearing a cop costume, I had no idea you’d even be here.”

He said it before he even knew it was going to come out of his mouth. “You have a cop fetish… and your cousin is one?”

The omega’s body language immediately became defensive, a blush spreading across his face as he snapped, “Those two things are **not** related!” A Pause. “Okay, _technically_ they are, but that’s because there’s a STORY here!” Looking more shy than Lance had seen him in the entirety of their interactions so far, Keith averted his eyes to explain. “W-we were kids at a gas station when it got robbed and a cop was there and took out the robber and we both thought it was cool, okay?”

That… actually made one hundred percent sense. Little Lt. Shirogane, being an alpha, saw it and decided to he wanted to BECOME a cop, and little Keith had instead seen it and decided he wanted to _marry_ one. Fuck, that was actually kind of cute.

“SO, not everything has to do with you,” Keith continued with renewed confidence as he shook off the embarrassment. It turned into a smirk again at the end, confidence regained after having been called out on his kink. “Although now that I know this IS where you work, don’t be surprised if you see me around.”

“On - on completely unrelated business?” Lance tried almost nervously.

“We’ll see,” Keith grinned.

So much for being able to get THIS omega off his mind, pretty much ever? Oh, fuck.

Lance was in for trouble.

 

\--

 

feel free to yell at me at either my garbage/fandom blog [yoyo-dodo ](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)or writing/porn blog [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/)


	2. Shiro’s Suffering

Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane had no siblings of his own. Being an only child was rough on an alpha, who needed outlets for their aggression and packherding tendencies as they grew up. As a result it wasn’t uncommon for smaller packs to pool everyone’s kids together and call them all ‘siblings’, whether they were cousins or step kids or god knows what else. His childhood was no exception, and he had strong attachments to all three of the packmates he’d been raised with.

Keith Kogane wasn’t just an only child, he was an only child with a dead father and military mother. And not only that, when he had been eight and Shiro was fifteen, there had been an incident at a gas station involving an armed robber that had been a defining moment in both their lives, something they had gone through together that had changed them both. Shiro could still remember how scared his baby brother had been, tears in his eyes and he hid behind Shiro and clutched at the back of his shirt with the tightest grip his little fingers were capable of...

So, really, one could understand the special protective streak Shiro had when it came to the young omega. Keith was alone and vulnerable and infinitely precious, and Shiro would do anything to see him safe and happy.

But he also knew Keith was twenty-two years old and something of a little shit. So. There was also that. That was something Shiro knew to keep an eye out for.

For example, there was an annual picnic for Shiro’s police department, where everyone’s families were invited. Shiro had already invited Keith to join him several years running and had been politely rejected every time, so this summer when Keith asked about it himself with no prompting? Shiro heard warning bells.

The thing was… Shiro knew Keith. He was close to him, hung out with him, talked to him. Had met every person Keith had ever dated and heard about all the one’s he’d wanted to. Shiro knew Keith, and he knew that when it came to alphas, his favorite cousin had a very specific  _ type _ .

For one thing, half of his ex-boyfriends had been plucked directly from Shiro’s friends through the police academy. The other half, while from a variety of career fields, had all been the kind of eager-to-please charmers that had hit on Keith by trying to make him laugh. And thirdly, out of the entire mess of said ex-boyfriends, he had a very clear inclination in favor of tall men and against blonds.

When you put those three spheres of personal traits together, they added up to one very obvious problem. And that problem’s name was Officer Lance McClain.

Now, don’t get him wrong, McClain was a good cop and someday with a bit more time and discipline he’d make a fine detective, too. But he was also young and handsome and an irrepressible flirt, and basically every bad idea Keith could ever have all rolled into one. He was a disaster waiting to happen, and he would of course, also be at the ACPD picnic where he would no doubt set his eyes on the pretty omega Shiro called family.

Also, he was pretty sure Keith’s next heat was due to start like, three days after the picnic. Which meant that when he showed up at Shiro’s house that saturday to head to the park they’d rented out for it and Shiro saw what Keith was wearing, the alarm bells going off in his head turned into sirens.

Hair washed and combed, yoga pants as tight as they could fit over his ass, a hint of cherry lipgloss just to add an eye-catching pink shine to his mouth. Most telling of all, a thin scentless soap to make sure his natural pheromones went unmasked and on full unabashed display, because this was an omega who clearly had no intentions of spending his next heat alone. God fucking shitsticks.

Needless to say, Shiro vowed to keep a close eye on his cousin. For someone who was usually so antisocial to go actively cruising for alphas like this? In a place where  _ Lance McClain _ would be? He’d be lucky if he didnt catch them trying to make out on the frisbee golf course.

They got to the park early, so not many families had shown up yet. And as squad lieutenant Shiro had to be polite and greet all the new people who showed up over the morning with small talk, and as a result had been too preoccupied to see when McClain came in, or to catch when or how he managed to introduce himself to Keith so immediately. 

What felt like only minutes after they’d arrived Shiro was already scanning the snack tables scattered over the grass to catch sight of his cousin stalking up on Lance, grinning at the visibly nervous officer who was already glancing back over to meet Shiro’s eye. Oh good. Then he knew Keith was related to his boss, and that fact even seemed to be already scaring him off. Shiro made sure to level him a very poignant stare, just in case he needed a little nudge of encouragement in the matter of his behavior today.

Lance gave him a nervous little wave, and Shiro gave the coldest, curtest nod he’d ever graced the other alpha with since the moment they’d met. Keith, being terrible, huffed out a snicker and moved almost imperceptibly closer to Lance, tilting his head a little to expose his neck to the officer. Yeah, that was gonna be the theme of today, wasn’t it.

More guests arrived, Lance managed to get caught in a conversation with the Detective Holt’s family, which was fortunately just boring enough for Keith to wander off and leave him alone for. At least Keith could always be counted on to hate small talk with strangers, no matter how inconveniently slutty he decided he wanted to be.

The weather was beautiful, the police department was filing into their rented park space cheerfully, and someone was setting up a volleyball game around the long net strung up a few yards out. It was a good morning, and it’d be a good picnic, and Shiro was - God damn it. And Shiro was noticing his little cousin sashaying into the volleyball team to stand in between Lance and the net, and he knew exactly where this was going.

The six players on what was now Lance AND Keith’s team were already filled out, but Matt was on the other side of the net and already waving Shiro over to join. All the kids that had arrived yet were still occupied by the snacks or the nearby playground, so the game was only adults and no one had to worry about accidentally hurting anyone when they dived for the ball.

Which was good, because the game that followed was… well it started OUT innocently enough. Except that Keith was using his position in the front row to squat when he served and take his time to wiggle his ass right in front of a VERY interested Lance, and when he’d jump up to block the ball and return it to the other side he kept coincidentally bumping backwards into the officer who was oh-so-ready to catch Keith lest he fall to the ground.

Shiro may or may not have served the ball… somewhat directly into McClain’s face. And in all honesty hitting him…  _ that hard _ had been an accident! Which had rightly backfired, because when Keith had seen the bleeding welt on Lance’s eyebrow he insisted the alpha lean down for him to let Keith clean the wound with a damp napkin and of course,  _ kiss it better. _

Yeah, seriously. Keith Kogane, commonly referred to by exes as ‘the coldest, bitchiest omega in existence,’ kissing some alpha’s booboo. What had this world come to??

After that Shiro was genuinely surprised they didn’t just spend the entire picnic attached to each other hip-to-hip. And he was even more legitimately surprised he never caught them sneaking off to the bathroom to fucking blow each other, because Shiro had never seen any omega in his entire life find as many excuses to lean over or arch their back to pop their asses up like a presenting queen. Convelinetly, only when there was one  _ particular _ alpha behind him to notice.

In fact so convenient were his flirtations, everyone else in the entire picnic regarded him as being rather polite and reserved rather than a heat-stricken hoebag. At this point Shiro didn’t even know if it was actually Lance he was trying to torture with this and not Shiro himself. 

….Both. Knowing Keith’s sense of humor, he was definitely taunting them both.

But yeah, Lance had a couple of nephews he’d invited and Keith was actually already friends with both Detective Holt and his little sister Pidge, who’d come out of her Nasa Software Engineering cave to join humans in the light of day. So Shiro didn’t have to spend the entire day concerning himself with whatever his horny little brother was planning to do with his best beat cop, even if he did keep catching lewd things out of the corner of his eye that Shiro could honestly not tell you if he was actively watching FOR, or trying to avoid.

Although… not everything he saw was so disgustingly forward as the blatant scent marking of Keith’s wandering hands. Just flirting with a cute cop he wanted to spend his heat with was one thing, but…

At lunch, for instance. Shiro and Keith were at the grills, scorching the slew of cheap hotdogs and even cheaper hamburger meat (it was fine, proper seasoning could fix everything) for the guests together because no one else could be trusted with the Meat. And Shiro and Keith didn’t need to like, talk or anything to hang out, so they were just grilling in comfortable silence and enjoying the smell of their lunch cooking. 

The kids were all getting riled up from the smell themselves, ready to start eating the various ships and potato salads and annoyed that they weren’t allowed until everything was ready. And Shiro knew this, because when he heard Keith huff out an affectionate little sigh, and when he followed his cousin’s eyes that crowd of unruly children was what he had his gaze on.

Or more specifically, Keith had his eyes on the latino alpha in the middle of said pups. Lance was playing with a bunch of kids, smiling and laughing with them like he couldn’t be more content with his life than he was with a toddler climbing up his pants. Yeah, alright, fair enough. Looking around at the tables, Keith was not the only omega currently entranced by McCLain’s display of fatherly prowess. He was just the one who was, by far, the most blissfully enamoured.

The situation was, Shiro realized at that moment, far worse than he had anticipated. Catching Keith with Lance’s dick in his mouth would have been less dangerous than the look of utter endearment on that kid’s face. Also, by lunch Lance ad decided he wasn’t too scared of Shiro to make sure Keith knew exactly how interested he was.

This… lack of fear? Needed to be remedied.

When the sun was high and the afternoon was it it’s hottest, someone started up a water gun fight. To make things even better they brought enough plastic toy water guns to go around, just in case the water balloons weren't enough realism for a bunch of usually-armed cops to have fun playing with.

The fight was set up in the shade of the trees, and for the Shiro the Hunt was On. McClain was going to know that Shiro wasn’t going to stand idly by and watch his baby brother get molested right in front of him. You messed with Keith Kogane and you messed with the whole damned family, bitch.

Someone made an attempt at setting up coherent teams that went dismissed as everyone took cover to try and ambush everyone else. What followed was a period of total chaos and marshall law, which was more fun that real teams anyway.

The fact that Lance was expecting Shiro’s relentless targeting of him, and made himself appropriately difficult? That made it even more fun still.

Shiro wasn’t squad lieutenant at his age for nothing. Lance took shot after shot, soaking him to the bone while Keith snickered and smoothly dodged any backsplash like the badass he was. 

And then of course, McClain took off his wet shirt to run around in a damp white tank top, and Keith stopped laughed and started drooling. That… was something that maybe should have been considered earlier. Good job enabling this, Shirogane.

That wasn’t even the worst of the backfire on this plan. The worst part was forgetting that McClain was in fact, the best shot in the entire department, and that once he stopped flirting and started actually concentrating on fighting back Shiro took three direct headshots in the next ten minutes. Keith, not previously knowing this fact about Lance, looked like he was ready to start his heat on the spot. 

Shiro just went ahead and pretty much gave up after that. He had better things to do with his weekend than watch his baby cousin’s mating rituals. Like those wine coolers Matt had just cracked out. Shiro thought he might just crack one of those open and steal a lawn chair from Slav, relax and dry off in the July sun for a while.

By the time he finished his drink and cooled off - literally, the sun was finally getting getting blocked off by the clouds for late afternoon - the better part of an hour had passed, and neither Keith nor Lance had reappeared yet. That wasn’t a particularly good sign after everything he’d seen today, and Shiro decided that while keeping them apart may have been a fool’s errand, he could at last make sure they weren’t defiling the public park.

They weren’t, thank god. Not that what he did find was all that he could have hoped and dreamed for. No, when Shiro found them in the trees they weren’t doing anything lewd, they were still running around chasing each other with water guns. They were laughing like kids, Keith smiling even as Lance pounced and tackled him to pin him in the grass, poking a water pistol in his chest with a playful grin.

He didn’t shoot. Keith said something Shiro couldn’t hear, batting his eyelashes up at the alpha. Lance’s smile softened, lowering the water gun to brush a wet strand of hair out of Keith’s eyes, and Keith… Pulled a water balloon out and smashed it into Lance’s forehead like he was breaking an egg.

Keith laughed and scrambled out of Lance’s grip, starting the chase again. And Shiro just watched this time, leaning against a tree for a few minutes to take in the playful flirtations with an non judgemental eye.

The thing was? This was more smiling and laughing in one day than Shiro had seen out of Keith in months. That smile he’d just been wearing at lunch, while he’d watched play with kids? The one he’d been wearing again just now? Shiro knew that smile. Men had courted and dated Keith for years before they’d earned that intimate, open smile.

Shiro didn’t know how they’d really met or how long these two had actually known each other for, but Keith hadn’t come to this picnic today on a whim. Good lord, what the hell was Shiro gonna do with these idiots?

He left them alone. He’d bug Keith about this later, wring the details out of him once they were alone and his cousin had lowered his guard. 

In fact, speaking of lowered guards, Shiro was gonna go ahead and wait til the last possible second to ambush Lance today. He went ahead and let them giggle and make eyes at each other for another hour or so, waiting for the sun to get low and the families to start to pack up and head out.

And then while Pidge and Matt where bidding Keith goodbye, pulled Lance off to somewhere private, and explicitly ad graphically informed him of what, precisely, Shiro would do to him if he ever broke Keith’s heart. Shiro thinks it was the calm smile he held on his face that really sold his speech, because the results were an appropriate fear of God struck into the boy. Never say Shiro wasn’t the right man for an interrogation.

That said, the fact that fifteen minutes later when Lance’s own ride showed up he still made a beeline to Keith for an inappropriately long goodbye? That one actually spoke in Lance’s favor. Keith’s happiness was the real priority here after all.

And just maybe, Shiro would be allowed to stop worrying about him soon.

“Oh, Allura! Are you our ride home? I thought it’d be Veronica, now we gotta make an extra stop to swing the kids home.” Lance greeted, not yet entering the suburban to force the driver to give up and join him outside the car.

“Yes, she asked me to so she could prepare dinner,” a strong, feminine voice answered. “Honestly I think she was just trying to take advantage of another half hour without any children in the house.”

The woman who stepped out of the car was obviously another of Lance’s sisters, dark skin and blue eyes that could only belong to a McClain. But what Shiro actually registered about her was the way she tossed the cascade of curly hair over her shoulder, and the way the sun highlighted her perfect cheekbones, and the full plump pout of her painted lips.

Possibly noticing his slack-jawed stare, Lance directed her over to where Shiro and Keith were loitering in the parking lot. “This is uh, my boss Lieutenant Shirogane, and his cousin Keith.” Lance introduced, gesturing appropriately. “Fellas, my sister Allura.”

Allura stepped around the car to offer a handshake, and Shiro got a noseful of spicy-sweet scent and an eyeful of thick omega curves that just about bowled him off his feet. “Sh-Shiro is fine,” he managed to stutter out, giving her the wrong hand to he couldn’t even feel the softness of her skin through his stupid prosthetic arm. 

“Shiro and Keith, the pleasure is mine,” the goddess smiled. 

Next to him, Keith was doing absolutely nothing to hide his laughter. That was fair. Shiro was… Shiro was beyond fucked.


End file.
